Moss & Chocolate
by neverumind
Summary: There's always been one, only ever will be one for her. She never stopped loving and caring for him, for them. This is the story of how one love can change everything, how far one person will go to protect those she loves most.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrightie, so you all know the drill...I own NOTHING but my own version of how everything plays out. Something just clicked the other day and well...ta da. I hope you enjoy it, I know it wont be as mind blowing as most of the other writers on her but I had to give this a shot. I never named t****he girl for a reason, I just don't feel like there should be a defining factor on this character. Please let me know what you think. :) **

* * *

There had never been a time where she'd hesitated, never come to a time when she hadn't willingly thrown herself into harm's way to protect someone. It had all come naturally to her, almost as easy as breathing. She'd been cut, stabbed, shot, tortured, poisoned more times then she can remember, the scars litter her pale flesh. All the red like paint on a canvas, a tale of where she has been, a road map of all she has survived. There's white faded scars on her back, courtesy of a werewolf she'd hunted with her moss eyed lover. A winding scar from a piece of glass cut across her face, a parting token from a more than sadistic vamp, she'd taken his head off with one good swing. She's littered with scars from creatures that shouldn't exist, to her it's just another day. The one that killed her, the scar that even now haunts her; it's the bullet wound she'd taken from a common day robber, nothing supernatural. She'd jumped in front of Sammy, taking the bullet while aiming her knife a direct blow to his chest. The damn bullet had went through her ribs and shattered, spraying her insides with the metal shrapnel. She can still remember the pain, the white hot burning, losing her breath and the sound of her choking on her blood. She remembers eyes so green, a fierce grasp on her hands and the sting of tears. She had died, not hunting some new baddie; she had been taken by a guy high on meth to realize what was actually happening.

She knew she couldn't stay, knew that she would have to leave one plane of existance for another. They had given her an honorable funeral, a hunter's funeral. Dean had insisted on building the pyre himself, she couldn't help but watch beginning to end, how his eyes hardened, how he turned away from Sammy. Her heart broke for him, for the man she loved, for her boys who had lst too much. She doesn't stay too long after that, she doesn't see Dean down a bottle of Jack or the woman who come after.

They take her, up past the pearly gates and gave her an option, her heaven, her little slice where she can be with "Dean" and "Sam" for all eternity or she can join the garrison. It's a war in her head, she's fought all her life, she deserves her own piece of happiness, but she knows it won't be real. So instead she signs up, hoping that someday she'll be able to protect her boys again, because no matter what happens they will always be hers. She doesn't count on the desensitizing training, they try and try but she can never forget the man with eyes of the greenest green. The nonstop pace is something she can deal with but she cannot forget her human emotions. She impresses her superiors with her combat methods, rises through heavens ranks quickly but she can't forget her make shift family, Sammy and Dean are always in her heart. There are some nights when she sneaks into the garden and talks with Joshua, perhaps her favorite of all her new found brethren. He'll allow her to watch Dean and Sam, some nights she cannot help but smile, other nights all she wants to do is cry. She knows he has to move on, but the woman, the bottles, the smile that isn't real, it hurts her.

She hates how she's stuck up here and he's down there, cut and bleeding and so bruised. She cries for Sam when Jess burns, mourns the loss of a woman she never really knew. Jessica's heaven is so beautiful, it's filled with Sam and their kids, Dean even has a place in it to. Her heart aches when John gives himself over to Yellow Eyes, feels lost at the pain they suffer through.

It's not shortly after that they push her harder, make her stronger but she's still oh so incredibly human. She loses her smile, there are no laughs anymore just work and fighting and guarding. She still sees Dean and Sam but there's something the higher ups aren't telling her. Some big secret that no one is to know about but yet she feels like the only one not let in. She watches Sam die, watches and screams at Dean not to make that damn deal but she knows it's exactly what she would have done for him a thousand times over. But this is Hell, this is Sammy alone after one year, with out anyone to look out for him, with no Dean, a world without her moss eyed lover.

There's Lisa and Ben, her heart breaks for Dean all over. There's pain in his eyes, a longing, she tries to push him, wants him to stay with them. She wants him to be happy, wants him to have what he's always secretly desired. They had once laid awake under the stars, Sammy had crashed in the Impala, Dean had asked, kids? So they sat down and fantasized, names, jobs, a house. He'd asked her to marry him, she'd smiled and tackled him to the ground. That life is far gone but he has a chance with her, with Ben. She hopes and hopes that when it all ends he'll have her and him. It breaks her heart when he walks away, because she knows him all to well. The clenching in his hands, the tears he wont shed because he's a good solider.

They push her even harder, the apocalypse is nigh they say, Lucifer cannot rise from his cage. Yet it seems like everything is happening so Lucifer will rise, so there will be the big showdown. Before she knows it Dean's been torn apart by the hound, all she can do is watch, her heart breaks, shatters before her. Now Sam's all alone on a planet, in a world without his brother.

Michael comes to her shortly after, there's a way to end his suffering they say, but they'll need her. She doesn't think, even when he tells her she must take Dean's place, a soul for a soul. There are no guarantees; she may stay there for years before they can come for her. She has her sword tucked safely away, looks the arch angel straight in the eyes and tells him, there is no question, she will take his place in a heartbeat. She won't let the face the end of the world without her, she will rise. She doesn't mean the angels, fuck them, she means Dean and Sam and she knows by the look in the angel's eyes that he knows exactly she means. Castiel, a leader in the garrison is the one who will take her down, she makes him promise to look after her boys, to take care of them, to help them. Down they sore, her, him and a platoon of angels, willing and fearless for the task at hand. There's burning flesh and tortured screams but they don't stop, just keep moving forward, taking down as many as they loose. She leads the charge, fighting, slashing, hitting her way through everything and everyone between her and Dean. There's her Dean, covered in blood, welding a knife and cutting into some soul. It hurts her deep down, her Dean had been broken so badly, she cannot help but blame herself and all of Heaven, they should have intervened before it got to this. He looks at her, the stares blank and unfeeling but she knows he's there somewhere deep down. There's a spark of recognition in his eyes, slowly she walks towards him, taking the knife from his grasp and wrapping her arms around him. She can feel the tremble in his body, his long lashes against the crook in her neck and she curses Heaven and all the angels and all the saints. She can't help but kiss him, amongst all the hellfire and screams, she remembers being young and in love with him. She can her Cas screaming, telling her it's time, they must leave now. Pushing Dean from her arms and towards the angel, she knows he'll never remember this moment, but she watches until the demons fall upon her, until she can no longer see her lover.

Every day is another torture, another pissed off soul that she sent back to the pit or someone she couldn't save in time. She doesn't scream, doesn't cry or beg or plead, she just stares at them, taunts them on and on. It's never ending but she'd rather be strung up on the rack, here so Dean is free and alive. She remembers her time on earth, shy nerdy little Sammy and strong handsome Dean. They whisper to her as they cut and hack, tell her all about the seals, whisper how Sammy will be the Boy King, how Dean will die at his brother's hand. How they're both vessels in this up coming battle, brother against brother. They whisper and taunt her, torture her with the knowledge that she's completely powerless to stop it. She begs to a God she's never met to help them.

"Lucifer's free!" They scream, "Our time is now!"

Lucifer visits her, sits beside her on the rack and talks to her. Tells her how she never wanted any of this, how he won't hurt Sam or Dean, how all he wants it his family back. Countless time he gestures around to the pain and suffering beside her, leans in and whispers how he hates these twisted souls, these maimed and useless creatures who have destroyed his Dad's greatest creation. Tells her he admires her loyalty to her boys, angels lie he says, they always lie. She rebuts, demons always lie to, and he throws back his head and laughs. It's the last visit she has with him; somehow she's off the rack. The doors open, she knows she can escape but she can hear Sammy, her sweet little Sammy. Her feet move before she can think and there's Sam, Michael, Lucifer and Adam.

She tries her best to shelter him, to cover him, but she can't stop them anymore then she can get Sam out of the cage. She holds him after Michael and Lucifer get bored with him, rocks him t bed and soothes back his hair. Cas is there months later, sneaking in when Michael and Lucifer are turned and she pushed Sam to him, take him she mouth but something goes horribly wrong.

Most of Sam is gone but he's still there with her, his soul broken and red raw and she does her best to look after him. He's so far gone that he sits and rocks, he doesn't even scream anymore, she does it enough for both of them. She knows Dean must've figured it out, Sam's out but his soul is still stuck with her, she wraps around him carefully, holding onto him like a piece of china. He may very well shatter. She takes the blunt from both of them, not letting them any nearer to his soul then she has to. There are times when she can't stop screaming, those are the days when both Michael and Lucifer use her, ripping her soft flesh apart.

When Death comes for Sam she wants to cry. He'll be home but will her be able to function? It surprises her when Death extends his hand to her, he'll take her home, but where is home anymore? The Old Man is surprisingly strong, his grip isn't cold but warm and she relishes in the contact. She holds Sam, cradles him to her body and asks Death, can he put up a barrier, something, anything, so he can move on from this? Death just smiles at her like a patient grandfather and walks them right through hell. She's there when Sammy gets his soul back, watches the emotions flicker through moss colored eyes and takes his hand in hers. She doesn't know if he can feel her but that's not important, Dean and Sam have each other once more.

She's back in Heaven, only this time things are destroyed. There are dead angels and sorrow, factions that are trying to take over. Where is God? She heads to the garden, Joshua greets her, hurt by the slaughter of brother and sister. It's there she watches Sam self destruct, the Leviathan but she is imprisoned in the garden, it's where she cries and smiles and survives. Taking care of God's garden brings some peace to her existence, helps her numb her mind but she cannot stop the hurt in her heart. She cannot bare to watch anymore but she cannot look away, she needs to know. There are tablets and wars and angels working with demons, so many lines all destined to be on the Winchester's shoulders. Dean's taken from her view, Purgatory is a bitch. She keeps watch on Sammy, he's happy, but there's the void from Dean's loss. Dean comes back, her moss eyed love had survived everything thrown at him but she can't help but wonder, what's going to shatter him?

One day, after years of watching John and Mary come to her. John reaches out and pulls her into a hug, murmured thank you's escape his lips as he holds her close. Mary is stunning, it takes her off guard when she grabs hold of her and doesn't let go. Mary strokes her hair and stays with her, telling her stories of Dean and Sam when they were younger. They stay with her as the final trials start, as all the angels fall from heaven, as she's torn. She's not an angel but she's not a spirit. She's human. Something wont let her fall, something bars her way home, so she keeps watch instead. Keeps her vigil over Sam and Dean, soon Bobby, Jess, Ash, Ellen, Jo are surrounding her, watching and swapping stories.

They fix the world, Abbadons dead, so is Metatron, but so are Sam and Dean. She can hear Sam's name on Dean's lips as he fades, she hopes that this time will be the last. They wait, John and Mary in the front, she stands behind Bobby, just off to the side of Ash as Sam and Dean come home.

She leaves, Sam and Dean haven't seen her in years, they've been reborn so many times that she's sure they wont remember her.

There's this ache in her chest, they were supposed to live, have kids, enjoy the rest of their lives but instead they ended up here. The garden's blooming, the forget-me-nots and purples roses are lovely and intoxicating, but its the lily's that over power the room. She breaks down, her tears fall and don't stop, her knees give out and she's just so helpless. There are footsteps and she looks up, Joshua's familiar face is peering down at her. He wipes away her tears and takes her arm, walks her through the garden and to the group of hunters.

Dean looks up from smiling at his mother, Jo tucked under his arm, Sam's kissing Jess and everything stops. She can't look at any of them, feeling as though she's intruding, can't stop the wry "blondes must be a Winchester thing."

Dean's the first to make his way through, releasing Jo and comes to stop right before her. She looks into the moss colored eyes she's spent all of eternity chasing, all she can muster is a, "Hi"

** Dean POV**

She hasn't changed, all her scars are still with her, the one that runs right across her face hasn't disappeared but she's the most breath taking thing he's ever seen. Her hairs dark and everywhere, her eyes are dark chocolate brown, her smiles tentative but her lips are still as pink and rosy as always. He had thought he'd dreamed her, when the flashes of hell came flooding back, she should've been in her own slice of paradise but damn it all, she was looking after him. He can't help but grab her, his hands are in her hair, down her arms, everywhere, anywhere he can reach. He doesn't care that his parents are right behind him, doesn't care about anything but her, because deep down it's always been her.

She'd been 16 when they'd litterly crashed into each other, her I've just kissed lips and cotton scent had drawn him like a moth to a flame. He'd fallen in love with her instantly, he loved how close she was with Sammy, how she cared for all of them. The night he'd found out about the beatings, how her father laid into her he'd been hard pressed to look after her. She was his girl, always his. He'd immediately taken her to his father, bruised and cut she was still a winner. Dean had convinced his father, after hours of yelling, she had a bag packed and thrown into the back of the Impala.

Loosing her had really taken his toll on her, if he didn't have Sammy, he really would've been a mess. His lips are on hers and she's wrapped her arms tight around him, if this is eternity then it's lookin pretty damn spectacular. He knows Sam wants to hug her, can feel his brother's eyes on the back of his head and he pulls away just enough, leading her over, flushed faced to Sam. His little brother yanks her from his arms and murmurs to her, he gets something about the cage, souls, pain in the butt brothers before Dean's ripping her away again.

All he wants to do is hold her, all he's ever wanted is this. Everyone together.

Moss meets chocolate, a silent ever lasting "I love you"


	2. Alternate ending

**So I was up at the cottage and all I could think about was this story. I had another ending running along in my brain so I thought I'd post it and see what you all thought of it. Once again I own nothing but my character who shall remain nameless for now. I've decided not to put everything into this version but just leave it how I meant it. Dean's already been saved from hell and Sam's locked in the cage.**

She tries her best to shelter him, to cover him, but she can't stop them anymore then she can get Sam out of the cage. She holds him after Michael and Lucifer get bored with him, rocks him to bed and soothes back his hair. Cas is there months later, sneaking in when Michael and Lucifer are turned and she pushes Sam to him, "take him" she mouths but something goes horribly wrong.

Most of Sam is gone but he's still here, with her, his soul broken and red raw and she does her best to look after him. He's so far gone that he sits and rocks, he doesn't even scream anymore, she does it enough for both of them. She knows Dean must've figured it out, Sam's out but his soul is still stuck here, with her, she wraps around him carefully, holding onto him like a piece of china. He may very well shatter. She takes the blunt from both of them, not letting them nearer to his soul then she has to. There are times when she cant stop screaming, those are the days when both Michael and Lucifer use her, ripping apart her soft flesh.

When Death comes for Sam, she wants to cry.

All she wants is for Sam to leave and forget, to never remember the pain of the cage, to never remember hell or her. Death's smile is sad, old wise eyes look upon her as she pleads with him. Help Sam, take him, protect him, please, please don't let him remember his time here, let him forget it all. Death just looks at her with old eyes, reaching for Sam. It takes her a moment, whispering into his hair she promises him that everything will be alright, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead she lets Death have him. All the while Sam is reaching for her, tears rolling down his cheeks, she cant help but remember the chubby faced boy who looked up at her with such hope, such gentleness, eyes filled with dreams.

She holds onto her memories of Sam, the little boy who was more than blood, the little boy who would sit next to her on the old motel sofas and dig into a bucket of popcorn with her. She holds onto Dean, the man she's always loved, her moss eyed lover who cried for her, who made her laugh. She remembers John, her first time shooting a gun, the proud, almost fatherly glint in his eye as she hit her targets perfectly each time. She holds onto these precious memories, onto anything she can and she feels almost guilty. Dean, Sam, John, they shouldn't be here, even if they're only a memory.

They take turns on her, harder and worse then before. Sometimes its just one, other times its the two of them. They use her and tear her apart, ripping at her soul, playing head games, sometimes it's Dean cutting into her, with eyes so black that it makes her ache. They even let Adam use her, encouraging him to get as mean, as cruel as he can and he does. She's long since forgotten her own name, she doesn't remember why or how she ended up down here but she holds onto green eyes that smile.

**Dean POV**

Metatron is gone. Abbadon's dead. Sam's dead, lying in a pool of his own blood, face streaked with dirt. Despite the blood, gore and absolute carnage around them, Sam looks peaceful. Dean's bleeding from just about every part of his body, his hand grasps Sammy's jacket and he's so damn tired. After fighting everything, losing everything he just wants to rest, just wants to kick back with a cold one and Sam, see everyone he misses. In his final moments on this great blue marble he remembers teasing chocolate eyes, a smile so bright and wide you could've lived without the sun. He remembers the touch of his mother, the rare laugh of his father, Sammy's voice and dark eyes set in pale skin.

Sammy's waiting for him at the finish line, waiting for him just outside the golden kingdom. He cant find his voice, Sam's whole and so is he and that's good enough for him. Standing there is Bobby, Mom, Dad, Jo, Ellen, Jessica, Pamela, Ash, everyone he's ever loved and lost. He's so caught up in his parents, in Jo and Ellen that he almost doesn't realize that chocolate eyes aren't looking at him. That there's no soft touch on his arm, no voice like a blues singer welcoming him home, she's not here.

Mary knows, knows before he even asks. They haven't found her, they've searched everywhere but she's not here. It confuses Dean, if anyone ever deserved to be here it would be her. No one has any answers, no one can explain to him why she's not her, why she's not on heaven's welcoming committee. He wonders aimlessly through heaven, winding up in a garden that seems o so familiar. Joshua, the old angel, is the only one there. He's somber and sullen, his words are soft as he tells Dean of Adam, their little brother still locked in the cage. There's something else in the old angels eyes but he doesn't say and Dean doesn't ask. Dean feels obligated, Adam, their little brother is still in the cage and if Sam is any indication then Adam's having it tens times worse. Sam volunteers, so does Dad. They owe him that much.

Cas and a garrison of angels lead them down, past the hellfire and screams of the damned and the lost, past souls on the rack, begging and pleading for forgiveness to a dark hidden cave. Dean can hear screams, loud and unforgiving; they make his toes curl and his hair stand on end. They slip through a crack, silent and quiet but the sight that greets them is something that makes his blood boil, makes his heart break. There's Adam, black eyes and mutilated face peeling the skin off a young woman. Lucifer urges him on while Michael looks bored, picking his nails with what looks like a charred bone.

The grip on his angel blade tight, he moves with fluidity, Michael is the first to go, the angel that was supposed to save them all. Lucifer charges and he doesn't hesitate, the King of hell and damnation is gone, there is no true devil. Adam looks at him, vacant black eyes stare into green and Dean chokes back the bile, they let his happen to him.

"Dean...De...plea-"

The voice, broken and strained, his name. Before Adam can make a move he's thrown his blade, killing the little brother he never really knew. Dean's almost to scared to move forward, because deep down he knows who his brother was tearing apart, chocolate eyes stare up at him, he cries for help, for Sam, for Dad. The ropes are tight and he cant maneuver her without hurting her, but once she's free he cradles her to him, murmured "I'm sorry", "I love you: escape his lips and he doesn't care that everyone can hear him.

She's not supposed to be down here, not supposed to be hurting. She's supposed to have her little heaven, she was supposed to be up there warm and soft. She manages a smile before she's gone, a bright light and he's holding nothing. They have to leave but he doesn't care, doesn't feel Dad grab him, push him past all the damned, the rotting smell of flesh.

They return home, unvictorous, like gladiators but they're empty handed. Mum, Jess, Ellen, Jo part, smiling behind them is her. Her hairs down, curls framing her face, she's wearing his favorite white dress, the one that always makes him forget what he's about to say. Her smiles wide and her eyes shine with tears but she looks so happy, so beautiful. He catches her when she runs into him, just holding her, kissing every inch of her he can get to. He's missed her, missed being loved unconditionally, missed giving someone everything he has, even though all he has are scars, enemies and the Impala.

She's here, real and warm, in his arms and he never wants to let her go. Their family is surrounding them, their heaven is beautiful, winding roads, clear skies and the impala. They drive into forever, holding hands and laughing, there is no need for forgiveness or explanations, there's just them.

Him and Her.

Moss & Chocolate.


	3. Jess

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while so I thought I would update. This is my spin on Jess and Sam, on how Jess would have waited for Sam. Hopefully you all enjoy. Please let me know what you think and if you would like to see more of this, maybe what character you'd want me to write for. I just posted another chapter in my Thea & Dean Series as well. I own nothing but my character who for the moment shall remain nameless. **

* * *

The first time Jess sees Sam he's hunched over a book, his tall frame folded in a to tiny chair. His hair in his eyes, one leg extended beneath the desk, she has to admit she's curious. More than curious. She'd seen him around campus, he stuck out like a sore thumb. Like someone trying desperately to fit in and missing the mark each time.

Working up her courage she plunks her bag down next to him. Sam's head shoots up, ink smudged on one cheek.

"Jess."

"I'm...uh...I'm Sam."

They'd sat and talked. Jess had taken notice in his lack of "family" but they both found something that day.

6 months later they're moving in together. A small affordable apartment on campus, hand me down furniture and a few cans of paint later the place is really coming together.

She finds the photo stuck underneath the bookcase, the picture is beautiful.

There's a sleek black muscle car, a younger Sam and what looks possibly like Dean and a girl in between them she doesn't know. Sam's never mentioned a sister before; she doesn't look related.

Her hair is long and everywhere, a deep rich brown, her eyes are the darkest chocolate brown she's ever seen and she looks so happy. She has her arm around Dean's waist, her other hand is in Sam's and her heads tilted upwards, caught in a laugh her smiles wide. There's a scar running right across her face, but it doesn't stop Jess from thinking she looks incredibly earthy and so damn beautiful. She's wearing a green pullover and dark jeans tucked into camel riding boots, she fits right in with them, _family._

The edges of the photo are worn, creased slightly; it's clearly been handled many times before. Sam catches her staring at the photo, at the beautiful girl who looks so happy. He sits on the chair beside her and watches her.

"She was Dean's."

There's hurt and pain in his eyes, a fondness in his voice as he begins again.

"Dean had met her when they were sixteen. They'd literally run right into each other, saw the whole thing. She pretty much brushed Dean off from the start, drove him nuts. Then they were together, Dean really wanted to help her. Her Dad, he uh, he liked to knock her round and when Dean found out, he packed her bags and took her. First time Dean actually stood up to Dad. Took awhile but Dad came round to her staying with us. She treated me like a brother. Thick as thieves, that's what Dad always said. She helped out in the shop a lot, got the hang of everything pretty quick."

Jess takes one of his hands in hers; rubbing her thumb across the smooth skin of his wrist she tries to soothe him. Clearly she meant a lot to Sam as well, quietly she waits for him to continue.

"There was an accident at the shop and she got cut pretty bad, it was pretty touch and go for a while. She made it through though, she always did. Started teasing Dean, said she was still the prettier one. She always thought the scar made her look more badass, she never let anything bother her."

"She died 4 months after this photo was taken, some dick tried to rob us and she took a the bullet for me. She didn't have to but she did, she died in Dean's arms."

"They just kinda belonged, you know? She was important to all of us, we all loved her. Dad never lost in on her when she'd try to get him to lay off me, but she was Dean's girl through and through. He loved her, spun out for a while after he lost her, got reckless. He just couldn't let her go."

Sam reached for a small box beside him, there's nothing special about the box, just black and dusty. He hands her more photos, they start when they're young in age and climb upwards. She stops at one, it's black and white, Dean and her are facing each other , their eyes locked and it looks so intimate. Her hair looks as if its been curled and she's wearing some makeup, one hand cradling Dean's cheek and one of Dean's palms cradling hers.

"They had just gotten married, small thing at city hall."

He hands her another one, it's a distance shot. She's wearing a white sun dress and wedged heels, Dean has a suit on and they look so in love.

"He never cared about the scar, he'd just kiss it. He said it didn't matter, she was perfect for him."

Jess can feel the air getting sadder and sadder around them and she tucks the photos away in their little box, wrapping herself around Sam instead.

The next morning Jess gets up early and makes herself a coffee, starting at the empty space right of the couch. It looks incredibly empty and she makes up her mind quickly. Taking the photo of the three of them, she makes her way to the campus photography club, it takes all of an hour before she has a canvas print made up and hanging up on the wall.

Sam's up shortly after, stopping at the picture he looks at her, "why?"

"It just feels right, she's a big piece of your life. I wouldn't have you here with me if…"

"Thank you."

His eyes say everything he cant and she finds comfort in the photo.

When Dean breaks into the apartment she's floored. This doesn't seem like the man in the photographs, he does seem reckless and she wants to demand answers, why is he here? Why not just pick up a phone and call? Sam leaves with him, telling her he'll be back by Monday and a goodbye kiss. Jess sends up a prayer to _Her _ that she'll bring him back to her safely.

She's woken days later from her sleep to a man standing over her bed. Her first instinct is Sam but the height it all wrong. She tries to scream but nothing comes out. It's Brady, standing over her, pinning her to the ceiling and keeping her quiet. She tries to scream for Sam, for someone as he cuts her but nothing comes from her mouth. It's stuck in her throat and she's choking on her fear.

The pain ends and she knows she's dead. She must be in heaven because everything here seems to perfect to be real.

She sees _Her _ every now and then, flitting from her heaven and through to another's. One day she takes up the courage and grabs her arm and asks her, "are you..did you…?"

A sad small smile is all she gets before the brunette disappears.

Something goes wrong in heaven, the angels have been cast out and Jess wonders through it, passing from piece to piece. She finally comes across a large group of people, all of which look incredibly close and have the same worry reflecting in their eyes.

There's a guy with what looks like a mullet who introduces himself as Ash, resident genius and hacker extraordinaire of heaven. Jess can't help but laugh at that line. A beautiful blonde girl who looks a little younger than her, Jo and the older brunette is Ellen, her mum. A man with a trucker's cap and a surprisingly happy smile says his names Bobby, grouses something about these _idgit _angels and their damn wars. John stands tall and proud behind an exceedingly beautiful Mary Winchester. She knows this because she's seen the pictures that Sam had kept in that little black box.

Last is the lovely brunette, she gives her the same small sad smile and takes her hand, leading her to a stone basin with what looks like a portal to earth. Sam's there, but he's older, more rugged and handsome, so is Dean.

They all stay together, keeping watch on the boys.

When the end comes, Jess cries. She can feel the tears running down her face and the grip on the brunette gets tighter. They watch Sam die, a hero's death, calling for his big brother. How Dean goes right after him.

They're coming home, she feels selfish because she wants Sam here with her. Jess doesn't realize the hand in hers is gone, she's just waiting for Sam. As soon as she sees him she tackles him, holding him tight and kissing him like she's never kissed him before. God, she's missed him more than she ever thought she could. The ache that had buried itself in her chest is lifted and she's happy.

There's laughs and jokes, tears, hugs, smiles. It's family.

Dean's arms are around Jo when_ She _makes her appearance.

Dean moves towards her, the look in his eyes almost unreadable. She watches them embrace and kiss, watches Sam hug her before Dean claims her once more.

It's a beautifully sad ending.

Only after, when her and Sam are on their way Jess realizes the look in Dean's eyes. It was coming home. It's then she truly understands what Sam meant all those years ago when he had said _She _had belonged to Dean.

She smiles for her brother-in-law and his beautiful wife.

That's what love really is. After years apart Dean came home, to his one true love. It didn't matter how many were in between, how long they've been apart, it's raw and flawed.

It's love at its purest.


End file.
